


In our wildest dreams

by LabRatsWhore



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Bre writes sad fics, Drabble, Episode: s02e14-15 Bionic Showdown, F/M, I broke myself with feels, Marcus is my baby, Mostly Canon Compliant, bre writes shit, shit bre writes, when Bre breaks herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: They would never be able to run away together.





	

God, why did he have to be an android? It wasn’t enough that Douglas used him for evil, but he was going to die sooner rather than later. He would have less than six months to live if he survived the fight. (He probably would, be he didn’t know what to think anymore.)

Six months was certainly not enough time for him and Breana to run away together and have their own family, one that was a product of their love and not someone else’s hate. If he could destroy the people who hurt her, he would have already done it. He just knew what he had to do right now.

He deactivated that laser cage around the bionic quintet and their father. Breana looked equally broken as he felt. He kissed her for what hopefully wouldn’t be the last time. “I love you, and I’m sorry. Just let me make it up to you.”

But he never would. He was trying to get everyone else out safely first, and as stubborn as he was, he didn’t see the cave in coming. Marcus Mathew Davenport died on August 5, 2013 instead of January 18th, 2014. Which would have utilized his whole life span and allowed everyone to say their goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I broke myself with Marcus feels, because normally in my headcanons not only is Marcus not evil but he’s a bionic human instead of an android. I blame a Marcus/Leo (don’t ship it but I accept that it’s a ship) fanvid on tumblr.


End file.
